One Girls Trash, is an Other Man's Treasure
by Shadow Beings
Summary: Bitchy Penelope Clearwater breaks up with Percy, Oliver decides to comfort him...WARNING: PERCY AND OLIVER SLASH (gay relations)
1. The Dumped Red Head

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters. Don't sue me. They belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling! I'm broke. And I LOVE HARRY POTTER! (Series not character.)**

WARNING: Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley slash; this means GAY relations. No actual sex… YET!

Darion: Hi all! I'm Darion, and this is my first fic! J 

Pyro: I'm Pyro. And I'm Darion's FAVORITE museJ * Sticks tongue out at Garion. : P * 

Garion: * rolls eyes * I'm Darion's other muse. I'm a Jack-o-lope with eagle wings. And since he, * glances at Pyro, who currently trying to rub his stomach, pat his head, smell a glue stick and smell a marker at the same time. * Forgot to tell you, he's a Leprechaun, which's part pyromaniac, part pyrophobic! 

Darion: ^^' Well R&R! 

~#~#~#~#~

"Percy, you're to much of a snob and a prick, you follow rules like a well trained dog. If a teacher told you to sit and beg you would, wouldn't you?" spat Penelope Clearwater in a disgusted tone to her boyfriend, Percy Weasley, "I've had enough of it. **_We_ are _THROUGH_ Weasley**!" 

With that she spun on her heel and marched out of their 'Snogging Dungeon.' Leaving a shocked and heart brokenhearted Percy in the dungeons dim light. 

After several minutes or was it hours? Percy couldn't tell, nor did he care. He sluggishly climbed the stairs to the portrait of Sir Cadogan, the crazy knight. After several tries he awoke the knight and gave the password '_Scurvy Cur_' and entered the common room. 

He collapsed on to the bed and fell into a fitful sleep. He didn't even notice Oliver Wood watching him, with a relieved expression on his handsome face.

*****

Oliver Wood watched Percy Weasley, his 6-year crush, mope on a chair by the fire, late Sunday evening. It was the last Sunday before the Christmas term ended, into the holidays, came and people were cramming for the last few exams of the semester.

~ This isn't like him ~ Oliver thought glumly ~ Letting his moronic brothers run wild while people study. He's depressed and I don't know why… God I hate seeing him like this. I'm finding out what's wrong… ~

He watched his red headed Love God for a moment longer, then walked over to. Oliver smiled his warmest smile and sat down next to Percy.

"What's wrong Percy?" he inquired in a delicate voice.

"None of your business Wood" Percy snapped, "Bug off or I'll curse you."

Oliver snorted quietly. Percy glared at him and with that Percy stood up and stalked off to the dormitory. After a moment of snickering Oliver followed.

*****

"GO AWAY OLIVER!" Percy half shouted half cried.

"No." replied Oliver simply. He had been repeating, '_What's wrong? It'll help to tell me,_' for little over thirty minutes, "Tell me."

"FINE!" Percy shrieked, "Penelope broke up with me! OK?! Now GO AWAY!"

"No." Oliver repeated. He sat down beside Percy, on his bed, and put an arm around his shoulders. "You need a shoulder to cry on. Head Boy or not, your human. You need a friend and to cry. The friend part's covered cry now. She was a bitch. You were too good for her. What's done is done. Now cry."

For a moment Percy was speechless, then he cracked. He grabbed Oliver around the waist, in a bear hug, then started crying.

"I loved her. She said I was a snob and a prick!" Percy cried miserably "What will I do… I'm lost!"

Oliver took a deep breath and thought ~ What should I do know? Maybe I should tell him… but what if he rejects me? He thinks I'm his friend now, who I've been since first year, but if he were repulsed… would he never speak to me? Would he hate me? ~ Suddenly he realized that Percy had cried himself to sleep and was snoring gently, with his head on his shoulder and arms around his waist, snoring gently.

He gently unraveled himself from his love and laid him on his bed. He covered him up and on a spur of the moment decision, gentle pecked him on his forehead, then lips thinking, ~ Even if I never tell him, I've still tasted his lush red lips. ~ 

With that he tiptoed out of the dorm room and returned to the common room.

*****

****

-Thursday Evening, on the way back to the Common Room after dinner…-

"Percy!" Wood called as he ran after the tall and lanky red head, "WAIT UP!" 

"Yes Oliver?" Percy replied once Oliver had closed the gap between them. ~ I never noticed how hot he is… the Quidditch has really shaped those abs and ass… ~ 

Percy realized what he had been thinking and pushed those thoughts away. Ever since Sunday night, Percy had been noticing Oliver in a way beyond friendship… in lust. He knew he must be bisexual but… if he told Oliver and he rejected him… he'd go nuts!

"I need to talk to you, in private. Right away" said Oliver quietly

"Okay. We can go to a dungeon I know of… no one uses it."

"Let's go"

*****

"So what's wrong Oliver?" asked Percy getting aroused on how hot Oliver looked in the dim light.

"Well," Oliver had decided to bite the bullet at supper, but was losing courage. He needed to do this fast "Percy, I'm in-in love wi-with someone"

"Oh…" Percy suddenly felt destroyed, the man he loved, loved some else. He wanted to die. He should have known this dungeon was cursed. "Who's the lucky person?"

"You." Oliver said. Then before Percy could answer he grabbed him around the neck and kissed him deeply.

He suddenly realized the Percy was KISSING BACK! He broke the kiss.

"How long?" Oliver asked Percy, slightly breathless, "have you liked me?"

"Since Sunday, you?" Percy said, suddenly feeling warm.

"Second year" Oliver replied smiling. "You staying for Christmas, Love?"

"I am now, Lover" Percy answered, loving how Wood called him Love. ~ Maybe this place isn't cursed after all ~

"Good cause we'll be the only ones." Oliver said

Percy shivered an entire 10 days alone with Oliver! "Your bed or mine, Lover?"

"Neither."

"Huh?" Percy was getting confused.

"Our bed." smirked Oliver. 

Percy laughed as Oliver pulled him in for another, loving and tender kiss. 

~ God I LOVE this man ~ They thought together. Then they went back to the dormitories, hand-in-hand.

~#~#~#~#~

Darion, Pyro and Garion: R&R

Darion: Hope you liked!!

Pyro: And if you didn't * Smiles evilly * you can be, exterminated.

Garion: * Rolls eyes * ignore him. Review!!!!


	2. Why Silencing Charms are so Important

****

DISCLAIMER: Not my characters, no money, no sue, happy?

WARNING: Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain, and Percy Weasley, Head Boy, SLASH (That GAY relationship)

Darion: Well here's Chapter 2, since **_SO_** many people reviewed * glares * I just **_KNEW _**you guy love it…

Pyro: * sharpens axe *

Garion: **_PWEEZE_** review!!! Then Pyro can put AWAY the axe * wink, wink, nudge, nudge * 

Darion: For all you weirdoes… they'll, Oliver and Percy I mean, get more, * blush * -er- close… So review!!! 

~#~#~#~#~

Percy Weasley quickly sat up in his bed, late the Saturday night before Christmas. He was drenched in cold sweat and as he listened to the howling winds, of the blizzard, outside, he remembered his nightmare… 

*~*~*~*~*

__

He had just broken off a long kiss with his ex-girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.

"Penny? Where's Oliver?" he asked

Instead of answering she pulled into another kiss. When he finally broke away, it wasn't Penelope standing there; it was Oliver Wood. Quidditch Team Captain, hottest guy in Gryffindor, and the man he loved.

"Oliver! You're here!" exclaimed Percy joyfully, but something was wrong. Oliver's cute face was set in a cruel, disgusted frown. "What's wrong Ollie?"

Penelope reappeared beside Oliver, and snaked a long, pale arm around his broad shoulders. She smiled wickedly.

"Weasley" Oliver said in a cruel, drawling voice, not unlike that of Malfoy "You're to damn snobby and you're a PRICK! Oliver and Percy Wood? Percy and Oliver Weasley? HA HA HA! Oliver and Penelope Wood… nice ring, don't you think? * Smirks * And NEVER talk to me again, YOU GAY FAGGOT!" 

He turned on his heel, still beside Penelope, and sort of faded in to nothingness. But not before Penelope sneered over her shoulder, while obviously pinching Wood's arse.

"NNOOO! OLIVER!" Percy shrieked 

He dove after them but before he got there, they had vanished. He collapsed sobbing on the ground.

*~*~*~*~*

He let out a sob at the memory. ~ If that _had_ happened, I'd have LOST it! ~ He curled up and gently cried. ~ That arrogant slut's (AN Get the feeling I don't like Penelope? ^^) trying to ruin my LIFE! But I have Oliver… * Shivered at the thought of losing him * for now. ~

"Percy?" came a sleepy voice from just beyond the red, velvet curtains hiding his four-poster bed from view, "_LUMOS!_" 

A slim beam of light, followed by a handsome teen's face. Soft brown hair, chestnut eyes, rose lips; only one guy could look like that.

"Perce? What's wrong?" Oliver asked. But before Percy could answer Oliver crawled on to Percy's bed and extinguished the light. "_NOX!_"

Percy noticed (and mentally devoured) Oliver was almost naked. Only a pair of silky, black boxers guarded him from nakedness. His smooth, but tanned and muscular, chest, arms and legs were totally visible.

"I had a nightmare. You-you" stammered Percy, while sobbing.

Oliver wrapped his arms protectively around Percy.

"Shh. Calm down. Cry a bit first. I won't go anywhere. It's okay Love." soothed Oliver.

"You-you le-left m-m-me f-for Pen-Penel…" he broke off crying.

"Penelope? That slut? NEVER!" said Wood firmly "I'll only leave if you tell me too." He finished in a whisper.

"But-but" Percy stammered

"Shush Weasley." Oliver said quietly, but firmly. He took Percy's chin in his hand but kept his other arm wrapped protectively around his slender waist. "I'll never leave you. I love you."

They kissed. Gently, seductively at first, then with growing passion. Then Wood broke the kiss. And Percy laid his head on the beautiful chest.

"It's Christmas break… we're alone in the dorm…" Oliver silently mused.

"Huh?"

Oliver wrapped the redhead's arms around his neck, place one strong arm behind Percy's back, and the other under his knees.

"What are you doing?" demanded Percy silently

"No more nightmares." He replied evasively.

He gently and easily because Percy was so slim, lifted him up and carried him to his own bed. Percy rubbed his flaming hair on Wood's chest seductively, arousing them both.

Once there, Oliver gently laid down Percy and crawled under the covers himself. Once cuddled up beside his Sex God he simply stated, 

"Percy if you're in my bed, there are some rules. Take off your PJ's, they're itchy. And sleeping naked is much more comfy, so if you'll pardon me... They're coming off too."

With that they stripped.

"Good night Oliver."

"Well Percy, I'M not going to bed. We got the dorm to our self, a warm, comfortable bed with a blizzard howling around us… any ideas? If not, I'll give you ideas. And you could consider them as demands, or even fines, for being in THIS bed."

"Yes, I got a _very _good idea, let's see who should be called 'Lover' and who should just be 'Love' " said Percy.

"Wow! Called the _Daily Prophet_! I can see the titles now… '_Horny Head Boy Drops his Shell Around Quidditch Captain_' * Smirks * well the night's still young…"

"Should we warn the other dorms? And should we…"

"Shut up Weasley. I've been waiting for this for 6-years; I'm not going to wait any longer. I want you… NOW!" growled Oliver.

He passionately kissed Percy and started a night that fulfilled the fantasies he'd been having since the second year.

That night they went by to fast, they thought.

And they started doing Silencing Charms more often.

(AN Oliver kept the nickname 'Lover'… in case you wanted to know. ^^) 

~#~#~#~#~

Darion: Will you review now?!

Pyro: That chapter to fast… needs more * smirked naughtily * details, like this…

Darion & Garion: * Flee room *

Garion: MWHAHAHA!!


End file.
